Second Pacification of Cartve
The Second Pacification of Cartve was a large scale assault launched by the Evictus ''on the planet of Cartve due to unrest and rebel uprisings on the planet. Prelude In 12 BBY, stormtroopers from the ISD ''Evictus caused an uproar in the capital of Cartve by killing two citizens and eventually a crime boss. This led to numerous crime bosses declaring secession from the republic and formed rebel groups. Over time, hundreds of smaller rebel groups were formed. Unrest and uprisings were at an all time high on Cartve so the ISD ''Evictus ''was dispatched to take care of the situation. The ship arrived in 11 BBY and its mission was to pacify the southern continent The Battle Advance force in Turfayen Before the initial entire force arrived, Alpha and Beta Platoons of Courage Company of the 348th was dispatched to take the small town of Turfayen and establish a landing zone nearby. As the transports arrived, they were bombarded with mortars and progressed into the city for cover. The Imperials were faced with a problem after a lot of Alpha Platoon was killed and the rebels, the Meatmen, holed themselves up into the town hall. One AT-ST fired upon the building, killing all but three of the rebels (who escaped to Barcarin). The Imperials captured the town and established a Landing Zone just to the east and Alpha and Beta Platoons were ordered to move to the north and take Barcarin. This landing zone allowed the other three companies to arrive in full force to Cartve. Full Invasion As the other transports landed, Imperials ran to capture rebel outposts and villages. There were 8 battalions that landed on the planet, which brought the invasion force to around 7,000 troopers. In one such area, A a small platoon was attacking a rebel outpost east of Turfayen when a large mortar crew started attacking. Troopers were blown away and a bridge leading to the outpost was destroyed. As the Imperials were torn to shreds, they retreated back to another platoon before a revamped assault. In another area, Charlie Platoon and Delta Platoon of Courage Company cleared a small village in the southwest before moving to attack a rebel weapons depot on the western edge of the continent. They didn't find a depot but found a small tunnel with a lone rebel. They found a map that they believe would lead them to the rogue moff. Meanwhile, the 648th and 712th Battalions cleansed the southeast of the south continent, taking significantly fewer casualties. The 214th and 911th Battalions invaded the southwest of the south continent, taking large casualties in cities like Derrenyl and Gerkolikk. They managed to fight through the cities and fully take the southern part of the south continent. The 456th and 113th Battalions quickly invaded the northeast of the southern continent. The 876th Battalion launched an attack on the northwest of the south continent. The 911th Battalion also established a large FOB about 3 klicks west of Turfayen. Barcarin After the battle in Turfayen, Alpha and Beta Platoons began moving north to the heavily fortified city of Barcarin. Along the way, rebels in the city started attacking the rebels from afar. Lt. Durin of Alpha Platoon called in orbital strike which destroyed the defenses and ravaged the rebels numbers. The Imperials proceeded to march into the city. The Attacking platoons invaded the Conservers' base through a tunnel which led to them wiping out the Conservers and capturing Barcarin. The Platoons here met up with the other 3 companies of the 348th Battalion and started their march to the capital, Oppido. Redemption Arrival As the battle on the planet raged on, General Lance Typherrius led the ''Redemption '' and Sanbra rebel cell to Cartve. A small team of Republic Dogs and rebel military led by Captain Bettin landed north of Epiquet and joined the rebels there to help fight off the 876th. Bombers ravaged the attacking troopers and pilots shuttled rebel troopers to the ship. It was some help but most are of the southern continent was cleansed except for the northwest and capital area. 4 Battalions (348th, 648th, 712th, and 214th) joined together nearby and planned to march on the capital. Cleansing of the South The 263rd Regiment, under the command of Hadran Arniak, established a large FOB 4 klicks south of the capital, Oppido. The 456th and 113th Battalions, under Major Berrik, continued attacking the northeast of the south continent. They suffered heavy casualties after an air strike by the ''Redemption ''in the plains outside the city of Gerikhl. The half-regiment managed to take the city and finish cleansing the south continent. After finishing, the half-regiment moved to the FOB in the north to total the Imperial attack force to a regiment and a half. Meanwhile, the 876th continued their assault on the city of Epiquet, forcing their way into the rebel base, attacking them with a full force. The redemption rebels inside staged a valiant defense, but were eventually pushed out by the advancing Imperials. The Imperials managed to take the city, but not until after the attack on Oppido started. Oppido